wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cave of Menla-Gto
The Cave of Menla-Gto is the third story of the second series. Synopsis Part One Tom is badly hurt in a magical accident, and the terrible curse of the Devastation threatens his life. His entire family must journey to the wilds of Tibet in search of a cure, within the mystical Cave of Healing. But with Benny and Moon left alone, the Nekross launch their most powerful attack yet – can they be stopped, without Tom? Part Two Tom fights for his life in the Cave of Healing. But left alone, Benny and Randal Moon must work together to find the only thing which can defeat the Nekross assault – a long-lost magical mirror. Can the scientist and the Hobgoblin become friends for long enough to outwit the Nekross – or will Lexi find Tom before it’s too late? Plot Part One Tom agrees to help Benny 'study' Magic in his 'experiment', but one of his spells turns into Grim Magic and it strikes Tom's hand. Randal Moon confirms in the Chamber of Crowe that Tom has The Devastation and needs to go to Tibet to visit Menla-Gto, which is the Cave Of Healing and might cure Tom. They leave Great Britain and arrive in Tibet. Crud. However, on the Zarantulus, the 'Zeyton Particle' had been identified and the Nekross used it to weaken The Shroud. Randal and Benny leave the chamber to go and save it. Back in Tibet, the Clarkes are journeying to the cave, Tom is coming weaker but soon they arrive at the cave, however Lexi finds them, due to The Shroud being destroyed earlier that day, luckily Tseringma arrives in the nick of time to save them and they enter the Cave of Menla-Gto. Part Two After being saved by Tseringma, The Clarkes enter The Cave of Menla-Gto. As Tom becomes weaker and weaker from The Devastation, Tseringma appears and reveals herself to the Clarkes. Meanwhile, Benny and Randall get on a bus (Randal had never seen a bus before) and Benny explains to Randall about science, this excites him. Back in Tibet, Lexi orders Varg send down two Zeyton guns. Crud. In England, Benny and Randall find Old Jacob Robin's house, (a church) with the enchanted mirror, however as Randall 'awakens' the mirror, with the shroud destroyed, the Nekross detect the magic and Varg tracked them down, destroyed the mirror and teleported them up to the Zarantulus. Crud. Back in Tibet, Lexi fires lasers at the cave to penetrate Menla-Gto, this scares Tom, who says he can hear his late mother, Helen Clarke (clone)'s voice, Ursula announces she'll give Tom her life-force, so he'll live, but Tseringma does instead. On the Zarantulus, Randall is placed in the extractor, but thanks to his new knowledge of science, he teleports out of it, (and Varg into it) then Moon, using science and magic, created two doubles of him and together mended the shroud and made it stronger than before using Nekross tech, he then teleports the Clarkes, him and Benny home. Cast *Tom Clarke - Scott Haran *Benny Sherwood - Percelle Ascott *Ursula Crowe - Annette Badland *Michael Clarke - Michael Higgs *Randal Moon - Dan Starkey *Varg - Jefferson Hall *Lexi - Gwendoline Christie *Jathro - Tom Bell *Nekross King - Brian Blessed (voice) *Stickley - Brian Herring *Tseringma - Zienia Merton Crew to be added References to be added Notes to be added Category:Series Two Category:Stories